Secré Swallowtail
|-|Bird= |-|Human= Summary Secré Swallowtail「セクレ・スワロテイル Sekure Suwaroteiru」is the servant of Lumiere Silvamillion Clover, prince of the Clover Kingdom and the first Wizard King. She is transformed into an anti-bird named Nero after sealing Lumiere into a statue. Five centuries later, she decides to stay alongside Asta after encountering him at the beginning of the Magic Knights Entrance Exam, and is later accepted herself as a member of the Black Bull squad of the Magic Knights. Powers and Stats Tier: Varies. 10-C as a bird, at least 9-B as a human Name: Secré Swallowtail (also known as Nero) Origin: Black Clover Gender: Female Age: 500+, 17 physically Classification: Mage, Magic Knight, Black Bulls member, Servant, Anti-Bird Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Acrobatics, Extrasensory Perception, Magic, Aura, Transformation (Can change into a bird), Longevity/Immortality (Type 1), Sealing and Durability Negation (With Sealing Magic, she is able to seal and unseal nearly anything, such as doors, chests, damages, wounds, power etc), Soul Manipulation (She is also able to seal and unseal souls), Petrification (Turned Lumiere into a statue), Statistics Amplification (With Reinforcement Magic and Mana Skin), Flight (With a broom, True Flight as a Bird) and possible Resistance to Heat Manipulation (With Mana Skin) Attack Potency: Varies. Below Average level as a bird, at least Wall level+ as a human (Should be stronger than Sekke who can do this), can ignore conventional durability with sealing (Secre can seal even souls) Speed: Unknown with FTL reactions and attack speed Lifting Strength: Unknown. Can be augmented by Reinforcement Magic (Reinforcement Magic was stated by Tabata to increase the physical capabilities of the user even without much in the way of muscle) Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Varies. Below Average level as a bird, at least Wall level+ as a human Stamina: Average Range: Several meters Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Above average (She's around 500 years old, has above average battle experience) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Black_Clover_Inverse_Release.png|Sealing Magic: Inverse Release Black_Clover_Eternal_Prison.png|Sealing Magic: Eternal Prison Black_Clover_Closed_Sorrow.png|Sealing Healing Magic: Closed Sorrow Black_Clover_Heavenly_Prison_-_Faint_Omen.png|Sealing Healing Magic: Heavenly Prison: Faint Omen *'Sealing Magic 「封緘魔法 Fūkan Mahō」:' A magic attribute that allows Nero to open and close objects. *'Sealing Magic: Inverse Release 「封緘魔法『逆解』 Fūkan Mahō "Sakatoki"」:' Nero holds out her hand and forces another spell to open *'Sealing Magic: Eternal Prison 「封緘魔法『囹永』 Fūkan Mahō "Hitoya Nagae"」' Nero holds out her hands and creates a clear cube around a target, trapping them for centuries. This spell requires a large amount of Mana. *'Sealing Healing Magic: Closed Sorrow 「封緘回復魔法『憂瞑』 Fūkan Kaifuku Mahō "Urei Tsumuri"」:' With an open grimoire, Nero holds out her hands over a wound and closes it with magic. This spell can reattach severed limbs. *'Sealing Healing Magic: Heavenly Prison: Faint Omen 「封緘回復魔法『括牢・幽ノ刻橋』 Fūkan Kaifuku Mahō "Tenrō Kasukano Kizahashi"」:' Nero places her hands on someone and temporarily seals away their bodily damage Gallery Secre_Swallowtail_Secré_Swallowtail_Nero_Bird_Black_Clover.png|Nero Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 10 Category:Black Clover Category:Female Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Humans Category:Birds Category:Animals Category:Black Bulls Category:Immortals Category:Longevity Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Aura Users Category:Magic Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Soul Users Category:Healers Category:Petrification Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Flight Users Category:Pets Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Shueisha